List of Actors
This is the list of actors on the wiki. To learn how you can create an actor, go here. Aaronross.jpg|'Aaron Ross' Manager: Bader Mousa Age: 20 PaulWesley(3).jpg|'Aaron Ryan' Manager: Ausllyforever20 Age: 18 Olivia-holt-premiere-the-odd-life-of-timothy-green-01.jpg|'Abby Williams' Manager: Sweetcupcakes12 Age: 15 Kendall_Vertes_pyramid.jpg|'Addison' Manager: LoveKiss Age: 14 Aidan.jpg|'Aidan Creature' Manager: Icecream18 Age: 11 Aiden.png|'Aiden Kristoff' Manager: Jessie1010 Age: 16 JacobArtist810a-1754735563960061376.jpg|'Alexander Franks' Manager: NYCgleek Age: 19 Allison1.jpg|'Allison Felds' Manager: Heatherblast9 Age: 17 Amera.jpg|'Amera Columbia' Manager: Heatherblast9 Age: 15 Amykettle.png|'Amy Kettle' Manager: Nutta of da Buttas Age: 14 Lia-marie-johnson-at-variety-s-power-of-youth-in-universal-city_4.jpg|'Anna Pond' Manager: Sweetcupcakes12 Age:'''15 Luke_benward_twitter.jpg|Anthony Williams' '''Manager': Sweetcupcakes12 Age: 18 Araceli-Telephone.jpg|'Araceli Remine' Manager: 2myrias2 Age: 12 ashleykettle.jpg|'Ashley Kettle' Manager: Heatherblast9 Age: 18 Ashlynn chatter.jpg|'Ashlynn Conor' Manager:StarfireButterfly Age: 15 Jennette_McCurdy.jpg|'Ashton Fawn' Manager: Brittany Garcia.jpg|'Brittany Garcia' />'Manager': Yay!!501 Age: 18. CrystalandSydney Age: 19 BaileyWesPic.jpg|'Bailey Wes' Manager: Silly1! Age: 15 Tumblr meg0rv2UVh1rrvufso1 500 large.png|'Bethany Valentine' Manager:LlamaSpearsTimberlake Age: 16|link=Bethany Valentine Bryce.jpg|'Bryce Davis' Manager: Heatherblast9 Age: 15 Carly.png|'Carly Shu' Manager: Jessie1010 Age: 17 Carmen.jpg|'Carmen Forrest' Manger:User:Oreoz Age:'''16' Carterspruce.jpg|'Carter Spruce''' Manager: DatNuttyKid Age: 18 Casey_Foxx.jpg|'Casey Fox' Manager: ChynaGrande101 Age: 16 Celesteb.jpg|'Celeste Banks' Manager: Heatherblast9 Age: 16 Chad.jpg|'Chad Cotten' Manager: Heatherblast9 Age: 16 Bella-thorne-zendaya-rooftop-shoot-05.jpg|'Christine Ryan' Manager: Heatherblast9 Age: 16 Chesney_Ramirez.jpg|'Chesney Ramirez' Manager: Jessie1010 Age: 16 Conner_Weston_Head.jpg|'Conner Weston' Manager: NYCgleek Age: 16 Christian.jpg|'Christian Abrams' Manager: Heatherblast9 Age: 18 Laurapixie.png|'Crystal Diane' Manager: Yay!!501 Age: 16 Dane_Wilkins.jpg|'Dane Wilkins' Manager: Tatertat Age: 16 Skai.jpg|'Dani Wilkins' Manager: Tatertat Age: 13 DanielReed.jpg|'Daniel Reed' Manager: Silly1! Age: 17 Dakota.jpg|'Dakota Roberts' Manager: Jessie1010 Age: 16 Dayanab.jpg|'Dayana Bennett' Manager: Heatherblast9 Age: 12 Jaden_Smith_15052013.jpeg|'De'Andre Chase III' Manager: NYCgleek Age: 15 Dennis.jpg|'Dennis Krist' Manager: Heatherblast9 Age: 16 Jazmine_King_Photoshoot.jpg|'Dymond King' Manager: ChynaGrande101 Age: 15 Elaine.jpg|'Elaine London' Manager: DancingAlone Age: 15 Elfie.jpg|'Elfie Turner' Manager: Jessie1010 Age: 15 Elliot.jpeg|'Elliot Smith' Manager StarfireButterfly Age: 12 Emily_Brown.jpg|'Emily Brown' Manager: Tatertat Age: 15 Omgezra.jpg|'Eric Fields' Manager: Mrs.NiallHoran13 Age: 18 Downloadfile.jpeg|'Erin Thompson' Manager: Sweetcupcakes12 Age: 17 EvaRamone.jpg|'Eva Ramone' Manager: iluvchoclate56 Age: 15 faith.jpg|'Faith Livingston' Manager: DatNuttyKid Age: 7 Fansis2.jpg|'Fansis Lanson' Manager: 2myrias2 Age: 18 Gilliam.jpg|'Gilliam Remine' Manager: 2myrias2 Age: 10 Greyson Blood Headshot.jpg|'Greyson Blood' Manager: NYCgleek Age: 19 Harmony.jpg|'Harmony Charme' Manager: Heatherblast9 Age: 18 HayleyWoodworth.jpg|'Hayley Woodworth' Manager: Silly1! Age: 17 Iyana.jpg|'Iyana Martin' Manager: Heatherblast9 Age: 18 Htr-rapping-2.jpg|'Jake Daugherty' Manager: Cool Kids 2014 Age: 18 PicsArt_1396492617591.jpg|'Jack Wright' Manager: Sweetcupcakes12 Age: 18 Jacksonspruce.jpg|'Jackson Spruce' Manager: DatNuttyKid Age: 13 JamesStewart.jpg|'James Stewart' Manager: Austin9393 Age: 15 Rydel.png|'Jasmine Byran' Manager: Tatertat Age: 17 MeganNicole(6).jpg|'Jazlyn Mitchell' Manager: Pandalover20 Age: 17 Jeremy.jpg|'Jeremy Gilmer' Manager: 2myrias2 Age: 13 Jessica.jpg|'Jessica Willows' Manager: Junatina Age: 14 Johnbrenton.jpg|'John Brenton' Manager: DatNuttyKid Age: 15 Josephbrandon.jpg|'Joseph Brandon' Manager: Heatherblast9 Age: 13 Josh_Andrews.jpg|'Josh Andrews Jr.' Manager: Tatertat Age: 12 Imagejoshvince.jpg|'Josh Vince' Manager: User:Bader_Mousa Age: 12 Julia.jpg|'Julia Harkens' Manager: Heatherblast9 Age: 16 JToller.jpg|'Julian Toller' Manager: Metroidfan01 Age: 16 Justinskyes.jpg|'Justin Skyes' Manager: CrystalandSydney Age: 18 KaitlinWoods(10).jpg|'Kaitlin Woods' Manager: Ausllyforever20 Age: 19 Maia-mitchell-cierra-ramirez-mu-premiere-06.jpg|'Karli James' Manager: Heatherblast9 Age: 18 NinaDobrev(4).jpg|'Karoline Matthews' Manager: Ausllyforever20 Age: 18 Carla.jpg|'Katy Young' Manager: Sweetcupcakes12 Age: 18 Kelly_Lloyd.JPG|'Kelly Lloyd' Manager: Jessie1010 Age: 19 Tyler.jpg|'Kevin Douglas' Manager: Heatherblast9 Age: 18 Kylecollins1.jpg|'Kyle Collins' Manager: Heatherblast9 Age: 18 Lia Moore 1.jpg|'Lia Moore' Manager: Alyssa299MSP Age: 17 LibertyDillon(1).jpg|'Liberty Dillon' Manager: Silly1! Age: 17 Kelli_Berglund_31912.jpg|'Lilly Marsh' Manager: Tatertat Age: 17 liza.jpg|'Liza McDonald' Manager: DatNuttyKid Age: 14 Lucy_Summer.jpg|'Lucy Summer' Manager: Jessie1010 Age: 16 Lisha_Jane_Headshot.jpg|'Lisha Jane' Manager: NYCgleek Age: 18 Lorraine.jpg|'Lorraine Watson' Manager: HazelBlues Age: 17 Lucasjenkins2.jpg|'Lucas Jenkins' Manager: DatNuttyKid Age: 16 Lydia.jpg|'Lydia Robinson' Manager: 2myrias2 Age: 18 KimParkson.jpg|'Kimberly Parkson' Manager: iluvchoclate56 Age: 17 Mallory.jpg|'Mallory Jays' Manager: Heatherblast9 Age: 18 LukeBilyk.jpg|'Marcus McCloud' Manager: Jessie1010 Age: 18 Ae7c52f98ee6666f12143796da5f92ad.jpg|'Maria Santos' Manager: BunniesAndChocolate Age: 16 Marie-newer.jpg|'Marie Lim' Manager: 2myrias2 Age: 14 Marissa.jpg|'Marissa Lunar' Manager: Heatherblast9 Age: 15 Adrian.png|'Mark Christian' Manager: UP FOR ADOPTION Age: 17 Melissaissimplyfab.jpg|'Marley Michele' Manager: Mrs.NiallHoran13 Age: 17 MatthewMainPage.jpg|'Matthew Martinez' Manager: Heatherblast9 Age: 18 Matty.jpg|'Matty Rivers' Manger:oreoz Age:'''12 RainiRodriguez(2).jpg|Maya Daniels' '''Manager': Ausllyforever20 Age: 17 Melody2.jpg|'Melody Charme' Manager: Pimiligh Age: 18 Miadavenport.jpg|'Mia Davenport' Manager: Cool Kids 2014 Age:'8 Tumblr m7ofus2sEX1rt3fn2.gif|'Michael Bridges Manager: BunniesAndChocolate Age: 23 MichaelJames(1).jpg|'Michael James' Manager: Ausllyforever20 Age: 18 Natasha-newer.jpg|'Mirabelle Styx' Manager: 2myrias2 Age: 15 Mikayla.jpg|'Mikayla Totten' Manager: Jessie1010 Age: 16 Nalyssa.png|'Nalyssa Cabaldi' Manager: Matt W. Age: 18 Wenn20099822-china-mcclain-e1360084908440.jpg|'Nicole Martin' Manager: ChynaGrande101 Age: 15 Noah Carson.jpg|Noah Carson Manager: Tatertat Age: 15 Leo-howard-e1374080378684-300x300.png|'Oliver West' Manager: NYCgleek Age: 16 Piper_curda.jpg|'Olivia Staton' Manager: Silly1! Age: 16 Ariana-grande-hair-2013-04-27.jpg|'Percilla Gold' Manager: NYCgleek Age: 17 Peyton.jpg|'Peyton Borough' Manager: Austin9393 Age: 18 PhemiaSarzy.gif|'Phemia Sarzy' Manager: Pristinaism Age: 22 Rayelle_Redcarpet.jpg|'Rayelle' Manager: NYCgleek Age: 18 Ryanspruce.jpg|'Ryan Spruce' Manager: DatNuttyKid Age: 13 RyderRamone.jpg|'Ryder Ramone' Manager: ilovechoclate56 Age: 15 Sam 1.jpg|'Sam Byran' Manager:Tatertat Age:15 sandy.png|'Sandy Greene' Manager: DatNuttyKid Age: 15 Taylor.jpg|'Sapphire Bannister' Manager: Junatina Age: 18 SeanGilbert.jpg|'Sean Gilbert' Manager: ZachandBailee Age: 14 ShaynaBlake.png|'Shayna Blake' Manager: StarfireButterfly Age: 17 Shelly.jpg|'Shelly Yanes' Manager: Jessie1010 Age: 16 SelenaGomez(1).jpg|'Sienna Forbes' Manager: Ausllyforever20 Age: 19 Beatrice-miller-the-x-factor-finalists-party-01.jpg|'Spencer Raye Jackson' Manager: NYCgleek Age: 15 Stephen.jpg|'Stephen Johnson' Manager: Silly1! Age: 17 Taylor_actor.jpg|'Taylor Adams' Manager: julycorman Age: 18 Imgpress.jpg|'Terri-Ava Jetso' Manager: NYCgleek Age: 19 TessaOctave.jpg|'Tessa Octave' Manager: ZachandBailee Age: 14 1380588674.jpg|'Tina Levigne' Manager: LlamaSpearsTimberlake Age: 16|link=Tina Levigne Ratliff-loudrooftop560px.jpg|'Trey Cameron' Manager: Sweetcupcakes12 Age: 17 Tristan_Conti.png|'Tristan Conti' Manager: Jessie1010 Age: 17 Tyler_A.jpg|'Tyler Abbott '''Manger': Sophie_14 age: 16''' SRD.jpg|Tyler Weston' '''Manager': NYCgleek Age: 16''' 452px-Karen_Gillan_by_Gage_Skidmore_2.jpg|'Val Mitchell' Manager: Sweetcupcakes12 Age: 19 VeronicaRodriquez.jpg|'Veronica Rodriquez' Manager: Silly1! Age: 16 ElizabethWoods.jpg|'Elizabeth Woods' Manager: YoungAuthor Age: '''18' Aubreyyyyy lk.jpg|'Violet Monroe' '''Manager': DatNuttyKid Age: 12 henry.png|'Henry Mills' Manager: DatNuttyKid Age: 14 Xavier.jpg|'Xavier Jones' Manager: iluvchoclate56 Age: 14 Yvette.jpg|'Yvette Martin' Manager: DatNuttyKid Age: 20 Zack.jpg|'Zack Lim' Manager: 2myrias2 Age: 20 Zander_Sun_Header.jpg|'Zander Sun' Manager: NYCgleek Age: 18 Categorized *Female Actors *Male Actors *Singers *Female Singers *Male Singers BY USER *Alyssa299MSP's actors *Ausllyforever20's actors *Austin9393's actors‏‎ *Ausllyforever's actor‏‎s *ChynaGrande101's actors *Lowell's Actors *Heatherblast9's actors *Jessie1010's actors *NYCgleek's actors *Silly1!'s actors *Sweetcupcakes12's actors *StarfireButterfly's Actors *Yay!!501's actors *Tatertat's actors *Sabine's actors DancingAlone's Actors DatNuttyKid's actors Category:Actors Category:Female Actors Category:Male Actors Category:Females Category:Males Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Singers Category:Male Singers Category:Singers Category:Actresses